DP Oneshots
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: A series on oneshots featuring a wide range of characters. It focusses on Sam, Danny and Tucker though. Chapter 2: It's never easy telling your best friend that you're boning his sister. Especially when that best friend has ghost powers.
1. Chapter 1

So I've had a bunch of ideas for one shots and I decided to put them all in one story.

I also have a bunch of idea for song shots which will also be it's own story.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDP

This first one was inspired by a few things one was an article I read, about a little girl whose father accidently ran her over while backing the car out of the driveway. The doctor did everything he could to save her, but she wound up passing away in the end.

There are two references to another cartoon in this. If you can tell me the cartoon AND the character who said it in the first reference and then tell me the character described in the second reference, I'll write a one-shot of your choice. So long as it's DP and it's something I'm comfortable writing. I'm going to cut off at the first 3 people though. 5 if a lot of people review and get it right.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDP

Danny sighed as he looked at his wife on the couch. Sam was a hot mess. She'd had entirely too much to drink and was completely drunk. The tears she'd been crying were still going. He felt awful for her and tried to make her feel better, but it didn't work.

He decided to get some help and called Jazz. Ever since the incident where all the men had disappeared from Amity Park, Jazz and Sam had gotten closer, their relationship growing stronger over the years. He hoped Jazz would be able to help. He was at a loss on how to console Sam over her grief.

"Sam, sweetie? Jazz is going to be here soon, ok?" Danny told her. "She is going to try and make you feel better, alright?"

"D-dun't call me….a…a sweetie…" Sam slurred. "I-I'm not a sweetie….I'm a baddie!"

She said sniffling. "A-and I d-dun't deserve tuh feel bether!"

"Oh, Sam…don't beat yourself up over this." Danny said, trying to place a had on her shoulder.

"N-noo! I d-dun't deserve, hic!" She said hiccupping. "To be comfortped!"

"Sam, that's not true-" Danny started, only to be cut off by the door bell. 'Oh good,' Danny thought to himself. 'There's Jazz.' Danny got up off the couch and answered the door. Jazz immediately pushed her way in.

"Where is she?" Jazz asked.

"Living room couch." Danny answered her.

Jazz walked into the living room and gasped slightly at the sight before her: Sam was sprawled on the couch, hair and make up a mess. There were various bottles of alcohol on the table before her.

"Oh, Sam!" Jazz said in a sympathetic tone "Just look at you! You've been up all night drinking haven't you?"

"H-hey!" Sam slurred. "W-what I do, is none of your b-business!" Sam said, taking a swig from a bottle. "I-I c-can stop any t-time I want!" She said, as she fell back on the couch, only to dissolve into more tears and whimpering.

Jazz came over to the couch and sat down hear her, taking the bottle out of her hand.

"Sam, please stop drinking, if not for yourself, then for the people who love you!" Jazz pleaded with her.

"I hate the people who love me and they hate me!" she said.

Jazz sighed. She grabbed Sam by the shoulders and pulled her up. Sam's head rolled down onto her chest. "Hey, Sam. Look at me. I want you to look at me." Jazz said.

Sam pulled her head up and looked at her. Jazz looked into Sam's puffy, red, tear filled eyes and took in her quivering lip. "Oh, Sam." Jazz started, her heart aching for the woman she considered a little sister. "You can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault!" Jazz told her.

And with that, the floodgates opened. Sam open sobbed as she fell into Jazz's embrace.

"Yes it is! Yes it is! I'm a doc-hic-ter!" Sam said hiccupping. "I'm supposed to save lives! I failed! I-I'm more incompetent a doctor than that stupid crustacean on that show about that loser going to the future!" Sam sobbed, "They should take away my license!" She said. "I'm a failure!"

"Hey now." Danny said. "He's not a bad doctor….well when it comes to humans….he sucks! But he's amazing with aliens!" Danny said.

"Oh yeah, just like m-me!" Sam said. "I s-suck at treating humans too! Except I'd p-probably just kill an alien!"

Jazz turned and glared at Danny. "Not. Helping!" she hissed at him.

She turned back to Sam. "Sam, listen, you did everything within your power to save that little girl! You were on your feet for hours. And for so long after she flat-lined, you kept trying to revive her." Jazz told her. "You are an amazing doctor! You went above and beyond the call of duty."

Sam kept crying and muttered about how it wasn't true

Jazz sighed. She always knew that there would come a day in Sam's career as a doctor, when she would lose her first patient. Unfortunately for Sam, the patient had been only seven years old. A little girl who'd already lost her mother and was all her father had left, only making Sam feel even more terrible. She'd heard about the incident through Danny, who heard from one of the other doctors who'd been with Sam, trying to save the girl's life. The doctor was Sam's mentor and was well respected in the hospital. He'd called Danny up and told him that he needed to come get Sam. He told Danny about Sam had worked for hours to save the small girl's life and kept trying to revive her, even after she flat lined, refusing to call the Time of Death. She's grown desperate after the first several tries but kept going at it. Over and over again, eventually starting to sob as she tried hopelessly to revive the girl.

At that point, Sam's mentor, Doctor Stevenson, quickly crossed to the other side of the bed and pulled Sam into a hug. She struggled at first but eventually gave in. Despite the fact that the father assured Sam that it wasn't her fault, it didn't work.

That had all been yesterday. She'd been crying since then. Despite Danny's efforts, Doctor Stevenson's efforts and the father's efforts as well, nothing had worked.

Jazz was at a loss. She had no idea what to do.

"Sam. I'm going to say it again: it wasn't your fault. You are an amazing Doctor and an even more amazing human being. Please, please, please, stop drinking. I know you aren't going to just get over your guilt, but please stop drinking.

Sam sniffed. "Okay." She dissolved into even more tears. "I love you, j-jazz!" Sam said, collapsing against her "I d-don't deserve a friend like you."

"Of course you do." Jazz said. "Well, I have to get going." She said getting up.

"Just keep comforting her as much as you can." Jazz told Danny.

"I will. Thanks for coming over, Jazz, you were a big help." He said, as he closed the door behind her.

He walked into the living room. Sam was there cleaning up the bottles.

"You going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Y-yeah, eventually." She said with a sigh.

"You need anything?" Danny asked her. "Do you want to talk?"

"Just sit with me?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Danny said.

After a few hours of sitting together on the couch, Danny got them both something to eat. Right after that, Sam fell asleep. Danny carried Sam to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

Sam woke several hours later. The room was unusually cold. She turned to see if Danny was in his ghost form, but he was asleep beside her. She looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. She silently reached into the drawer in her bedside table, which contained an ecto-pistol. Sitting up slowly, she aimed the gun around the room. It had a sensor on it that would beep when it was pointed at the ghost.

Suddenly, the gun began to start beeping. "Come out, or I'll shoot." She whispered. Although, there really was no need for it. Danny was a heavy sleeper. Only certain things woke him up.

Slowly, the ghost of a little girl appeared, the same little girl who had been Sam's patient.

"Katie?" Sam breathed. "W-what are you doing…why are you a ghost?"

"Hi, Doctor Sam!" Said the little girl. She walked towards the bed and climbed on top.

"The ghost in the purple cape told me I'm here for a reason." She said

'_Ghost in a purple cape_?' Sam thought to herself. "Do you mean Clockwork?" She asked her.

"Yes. He said that you were feeling sad. He said you felt bad because you think it's your fault that I passed away." Said the girl.

"He's right." Sam said.

Katie looked confused. "But why?" She asked, turning her head to the side.

"Because I was supposed to save you and I couldn't." Sam said. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry!" Said Katie, as she raised her hands to Sam's face to wipe away the tears. "Please?"

"I'm sorry…" Sam said. "It's just….I feel bad."

"Please don't. Don't blame yourself." Said Katie. "Sometime bad things happen, and we feel bad. But we shouldn't blame ourselves."

"So please don't do that, Doctor Sam. I like you. I don't want you to be sad." Katie said. "I'm not sad. I was at first, because I couldn't see my Daddy or friends. But now, I get to be with my mommy forever. And one day, with my daddy too." She said.

Sam looked at the little girl and saw the smile on her face. He eyes held no sadness, no anger. Sam found herself smiling. "Thank you for that. I really do feel a lot better."

Katie giggled. "Good." She climbed out of the bed and returned to the spot she had appeared. "Oh and my mommy told me to tell you thank you. She says she was watching when you tried to save me."

"Tell her I said that it's what any Doctor would have done." Sam told her. "Goodbye, Katie. I hope you and your mother will always be happy together."

Katie smiled and gave a nod. "We will." She said, fading into nothingness.

Sam felt another tear go down her cheek, but unlike before, these were tears of relief, of happiness. She looked down at Danny and little out a small giggle. Danny had slept through the entire thing.

'_I'll tell him about it tomorrow'_ She thought to herself.

Finally, all of Sam's feelings of guilt and self-blame were gone. She lay back down and fell back asleep.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDP

Ok, so there it is. This will be the first of many one shots.

And remember: there are two references to another cartoon in this.

The first: A couple of quotes

The second: The description of another character.

Tell me what they both are, I write a one shot of your choice so long as it's DP and it's something I'm comfortable writing.


	2. Dude, I'm dating your sister

It's never easy telling your best friend that you're boning his sister. Especially when that best friend has ghost powers and could easily beat your ass even without them.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDP

Sam was sitting in the apartment she and Danny shared, reading a book, when the front door opened and Tucker came barreling in.

"SAM! I need your help!" Tucker said, urgently.

Sam stared at him. "That door was locked." She said. "How the Hell did you get in?"

"I have a key" Tucker answered, nonchalantly.

"We never gave you a key." Sam said.

"I know. I made a copy." He told her.

She stared at him silently for a few seconds and responded. "I'll be angry about that later. What brings you bursting into my place?"

"I'm finally going to tell Danny." Tucker told her.

He didn't need to explain further. Sam knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It's about time." She said. "But Jazz is at her convention, are you going to wait for her to come back?"

Tucker sighed. "No, she wants _me _to tell him. Alone. She thinks that since I was the one who decided to keep our relationship, I should be the one to do it."

"She just doesn't want to have to deal with Danny nagging her or telling her how nasty he thinks it is." Sam said.

Tucker snorted. "That's true." He recalled talking to Jazz when he had taken her to the airport the previous day. She had told him it would be great if he told Danny about their relationship because he was Danny's best friend. She thought it would be easier coming from him.

"Besides," Jazz had said to him "By the time I get back, he'll have cooled off, and what's the point of both of us getting lectured?"

"Then she gave me a kiss and boarded her flight." Tucker told Sam. "And as soon as she could, she called me and told me she was going to be pissed if I didn't tell Danny by the time he came back."

"Well, it was your decision to keep the relationship a secret, so her insistence that you should tell him because of that makes sense." Sam said. "But you were too much of a Pansy Ass to do it."

"But I know that if I did he'd beat me up and chase me to the ends of the earth!" Tucker told her. "That's why I came here, if you tell him with me, or even are just there when I do, I can use you to stop him!" He told her.

"So you're pretty much using me like a shield." She told him.

"I knew you'd understand!" Tucker said with a grin.

"Oh, I understand alright." Sam said. "I understand you're a damned coward."

"Yeah, yeah." Tucker said waving his hand. "I don't care if I'm a coward, I want to keep on living."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't know how he hasn't figured it out, everyone knows about the two of you." She said. "I can't even remember all the times he's nearly walked in on a compromising situation."

"Well this is the same guy we called clueless in high school." Tucker said.

"Good point." Sam said. "Okay, I'll help you."

"Thanks a lot, Sam!" Tucker said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I owe you big time!"

"Yes, you do." She said. "But we'll talk about that later."

Sam sat down on the couch and picked up the book she had been reading

"Danny will be home in about an hour, you want to wait around till then?" She asked him.

"Sure." Tucker told her. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay, just don't eat all of the food." She told him.

"I won't touch any of that vegan crap you seem to think is edible." Tucker said, his voice filled with disgust.

"Don't eat all of the food that's Danny's." Sam said.

"I make no promises." He joked.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

An hour later, Danny walked through the door of the apartment.

"Hi, baby." Danny said, greeting Sam. He walked over to the couch and leaned down to kiss her. "How was your day?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing to exciting, I just read all day." She said to him "Oh, Tucker is over, he wants to tell you something." She said.

"Okay, I'm just going to run to the bathroom." He said. "He can tell me then."

Sam got up and walked to the kitchen, where Tucker was slumped on the table, surrounded by a bunch of empty containers.

"Tucker, wake up." Sam said shaking him. "Danny's home."

Tucker woke with a start. "Dump the giant vat of nacho cheese, Commodore!"

"Tucker, you're in my living room, not a battle ship." Sam said.

"What?" Tucker said, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Oh, sorry, I was just dreaming that…"

Sam interrupted him. "I don't care, Danny's home, he's in the bathroom, but will be out soon."

Tucker gulped. "Okay." He said. "Okay I can do this!" He said, but he didn't look so sure.

"You're going to be here with me, right?" Tucker asked

"Of course." Sam said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Just then, Danny walked into the kitchen "Hey, Tucker. Sam told me you needed to tell me something?" He asked.

Sam turned and looked at Tucker. "Well, bye!" She said, as she ran out of the kitchen.

Tucker sputtered and looked at the doorway she'd just disappeared from.

"Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Um….yes!" Tucker said. "I do have something to tell you!"

"Okay, go ahead." Danny said.

"Okay. But first, you have to promise me you won't get angry." Tucker said.

Danny chuckled. "Okay, I won't get angry."

"No, you have to promise." Tucker said.

"Okay, I promise I won't get mad." Danny said. There was still humor his voice.

"Okay. Well. It's like this." Tucker stopped and took a breath. "I-I'm….I'm…I…"

"Tucker, is everything alright, do you want to sit down?" Danny asked.

"I don't think I can sit." Tucker said '_And it'll just make it all the harder to escape.' _ Tucker thought to himself. '_Just blurt it out! Just blurt it out just blurt it out!'_

Tucker took a breath. "I'm dating Jazz and we're having sex!" He said suddenly.

'_Wait! That second part wasn't supposed to be part of it!' _ Tucker thought to himself.

"What." Danny said. He curled his hands into fists. "What the hell did you just say?"

Tucker gulped and stood up straighter. "I'm dating your sister." He said, his voice wavering slightly as Danny glared at him.

"Tucker, I'm going to give you a seven seconds to start running." Danny growled.

"Aw, come on, man!" He said. "Can't we talk about this?" Tucker asked, desperately.

"Seven." Danny started.

"Danny, please!" Tucker said.

"Six!" Danny counted.

"I would never hurt Jazz, I love her!" Tucker said.

"Tucker, I'm not kidding, you better run if you even want a chance of survival." Danny said. "Five!"

In his desperation, Tucker said something that he shouldn't have, but he was so afraid. "Come on, Danny, Jazz is going to be pissed if you hurt me, I probably wouldn't be able to have to have sex with her in some time and she won't be happy about that!"

"One!" Danny said. He'd taken a step towards Tucker.

"Danny, stop." Sam said, walking into the kitchen.

Tucker stared at her. She was eating a rather large block of tofu, covered in sririacha sauce, on a stick.

"You said you would stay!" He said to her. "And where the Hell did you get that from?" He asked, motioning to the tofu.

"No where." Sam said. She took one more bite from the tofu lollipop and threw it to the side. A cat could be heard yowling from the direction she threw it.

"Danny, you can't kill Tucker, he's your best friend." Sam said. "He and Jazz have been together for the past year, everyone knows about it and it's been pretty obvious they're together" She continued.

"You aren't making me want to kill him any less." Danny said and he turned and glared at Tucker, who just squeaked.

Sam sighed. "Believe me, Danny. He loves her and she loves him. He would never hurt her, he worships the ground she walks on." Sam said.

"I still want to kill him." Danny growled.

"Okay, let me put it this way. If you go and harm Tucker in anyway, or bother him or Jazz about their relationship in any way, or if you try and break them up, I just won't have sex with you." Sam said.

Danny's head whipped towards her. "You can't do that!" He said.

"Watch me." Sam said, crossing her arms.

"Fine." He turned towards Tucker. "I won't bother you or Jazz about the relationship, but that doesn't mean I like it!" Danny said. " And I'll kill you in the most painful way imaginable if you hurt her."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that!" Tucker said.

"Now get out of my eye sight before I change my mind." Danny said.

"Will do!" Tucker said. With that, he ran out of the apartment.

Danny sighed and ran a hand over his face. "So Jazz and Tucker?" He asked Sam.

She chuckled. "Yeah, believe me, we were just as surprised. I don't know how she puts up with him."

"And they love each other?" Danny asked.

"As much as we love each other." Sam said.

"Well. I don't know about that." Danny said as he pulled her into his arms.

Later that night, Sam and Danny were getting ready for bed.

"Man, am I glad I decided not to hurt Tucker." Danny said. "I don't know how long I could have gone with out having sex with you."

Sam snorted. "Oh come on, Danny, you didn't actually think that I meant that did you?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked her.

"Okay. Danny, I'm going to tell you something: Women enjoy sex just as much as men." She said. "Or at the very least, I do. And believe me, I wouldn't have lasted four days without sex!" She said.

"You tricked me!" Danny said.

"For a good cause, I did it to save Tucker's life!" Sam said.

"Wait a second, now that I know that's an empty promice, I can go and kill him!"

"Danny!" Sam said.

"Just maim?" He asked her.

"Danny." Sam said.

"Slightly injure?" He tried.

She gave him a look.

"Fine, but I'm going to give them grief about it. And I'm still kind of annoyed that you would give an empty threat about something like that." He said.

"Okay, how about this, if you promise not to bother them about the relationship, then I'll….I'll.." Sam paused and clicked her tongue as she thought. "I know, I'll go down on you whenever and where ever you want, so long as no one can see."

Danny stared at her and she continued. "I'll do it in the car. I'll do it while we're playing video games."

"So if we're in the middle of an intense game and I just tell you I want you to go down on me, you'll just drop your controller and do it?" He asked her.

"Sure." Sam said.

Danny grinned. "It's a deal."

Sam smiled and nodded. She leaned against the headboard and picked up a book from the bedside table.

A few seconds passed by when Danny called her name. "Sam?"

"Yes, Danny?" She asked, turning towards him.

He gave her a look.

"Oh. Well alright then." Sam said as she slipped down under the covers.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDP

Yup.

There it is.

So a few of you got the references. I'll be PMing you about that.


End file.
